


angels above

by pearlselegancies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Cheesy Nicknames, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, julie gets flustered easily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: “Jules?” He asks and part of her wants to poke her head out and find out what the hell he wants. Instead, she stays silent and still, her eyes beginning to close again.“Angel face. You ok?” He sits down next to her and she lets out a surprised squeak at the unexpected nickname. She pulls the covers off of her head and sits up, looking at him incredulously. “Ang-angel face?” Luke smirks, taking in her wide eyes and bright red cheeks.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 163





	angels above

**Author's Note:**

> so here's the thing,,, i was thinking of luke calling julie angel face and her having absolutely no idea what to do but turn bright red and well... you get this as a result.

“Yo Jules!” Julie rolled her eyes as her boyfriend poofs into her room, a grin on his face. She pulls the covers over her head more and burrows down. It’s too early for Luke’s excitement.

“Jules?” He asks and part of her wants to poke her head out and find out what the hell he wants. Instead, she stays silent and still, her eyes beginning to close again. “Angel face. You ok?” He sits down next to her and she lets out a surprised squeak at the unexpected nickname. She pulls the covers off of her head and sits up, looking at him incredulously.

“Ang-angel face?” Luke smirks, taking in her wide eyes and bright red cheeks. Julie inwardly curses. Despite having her mom’s darker skin tone, it’s easy as hell to tell when she’s flustered, mainly because she isn’t very good at hiding it.

“What, you don’t like it?” She shakes her head, scooting closer to him. “No no! I do. It’s just uh, it’s different.” Luke hums, leaning forward and pressing their foreheads together. “Well, you do have the voice of an angel. And the face of one too.” He kisses her then and Julie’s brain short circuits. She kisses him back, well aware of how hard her heart is pounding.

They pull apart after a moment and he smirks at her again. “Maybe I should call you that more often.” Rather than dignifying what he said with a response, she shoves him off of her bed, her mind racing.

She won’t tell him this, but she does like the nickname. She _especially_ likes the way he looks at her when he says it.


End file.
